Fleeting moments with Mox
by AmytheaRose
Summary: A one shot written for a friend with a temperamental Jon Moxley to tangle with, Angry Sex, violence, debatable Non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**For Tanya :) **

****This is a work of Sheer Fantasy and is in no way a reflection on the real lives of the people I borrowed for this story.**** **Jon Moxley does not belong to me, I wish he did... I just let him run loose in my story :)**

It was early one Saturday night and Tanya and her friends were bored silly. There was promise of entertainment later in the night, an Indy wrestling promotion with some up and coming talent was performing. Arriving at the venue early for good seats Tanya and her three friends glanced at the evenings program that was posted on the wall of the run down warehouse. One name stood out to Tanya.

"Jon Moxley is here!" She smiled.

"That obnoxious blond?" Tanya glared at her friend.

"He's F**King Hot!" Taking their seats, the ladies watched the event with mixed reactions, Tanya was edgy and waiting for Mox to come out, her friends were talking more and more about going to a bar on the next property.

They got down to the last match and her friends were trying to outvote Tanya in favor of leaving for the bar when Mox finally came out it was to loud boos. Damn! He just looked so hot, so much delicious skin showing! Grabbing the Mic he cut a killer promo. Loud music drowned him out moments later pissing him off! Someone came out that intrigued her friends, a young man by the ring name of 'Tyler Black', his ring trunks didn't hide much and the other three stopped conspiring against her and started taking pictures. The pissed off Mox attacked Black and the insane match was on.

The four women in the front row had drawn the attention of the wrestlers all night. Tyler seemed to really respond to her friends whistles and catcalls. She alone was rooting for Mox. At one point while she was cheering him he looked right her and caught a nasty shot from Tyler. Flashing her an evil look, Mox raged through the rest of the match and eventually pinned Tyler for the win and rolled from the ring. Storming from the ring, glaring again at Tanya again, Mox headed for the locker room.

"What the Hell bit him in the ass?" Tanya grumbled.

Tyler came over to flirt with her friends, with a promise to catch up with them at the bar, he headed for the locker room after stopping to talk with Tanya.

"Ignore Mox, he let himself get distracted, that's what pissed him off. Don't worry, just forget about it."

"Easy for you to say!" She muttered. Her friends took off and headed to the bar, Tanya decided to try to talk with the hot headed Moxley see what his problem was. Moving to the seats closest to the locker room she waited, other wrestlers soon filtered out and vanished out a side door. If it wasn't for an occasional loud curse and slam from the locker room she would have thought Mox had slipped out the back or something. The place had cleared out, the guy sweeping up turned off the rows of lights. He obviously didn't see her sitting there.

Heading back her way, the older man didn't see her when she ducked down. Opening the Locker room door he yelled in.

"Mox!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm locking up, slam the door hard when you leave, make sure it sticks okay?" There was a curse.

"Yeah, whatever!" The older man cursed Moxley and headed for the front door.

"Little Shit!" he muttered as he reached for the last light switch which left only one dim light burning above the ring and slammed the door. Slowly moving to sit back in the chair Tanya listened to the clattering in the locker room for a moment, the door burst open and the tall blond came barreling out heading for the door, still looking pissed. Against better judgment she called his name.

"Mox!" Spinning around Mox spotted her and sneered.

"Aw, the lovely skank who ruined my concentration and almost cost me my match!" Letting out a gasp of outrage Tanya marched herself up to the tall man and slapped his face.

"Who the F**K are you to call ME a skank? Asshole! You don't know me! I'm not like one of your two bit whores, I'm not here for you to play with! What the hell was with those shitty looks you're giving me! I was cheering you and you give me the evil looks! I need to f**king forget there was something I thought was likable about you!" Trying to head for the door she heard something hit the ground and felt a hand grab her hair hard and pull her back to him.

"Who the F**k are you to hang around in the dark waiting for me if you ain't looking to get laid? You have an attitude and slap me because it's in the f**king script for me to be an Asshole?! That's what I do!" A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against the bigger body. She felt his mouth at her neck.

"You owe me for that slap!" He nipped at her. The hand in her hair released and went straight to grab her breast. "You've got nice tits, big and soft, I like that!" He squeezed and fondled her. 'Damn that's so good!' She thought and shook her head as a funny noise escaped her throat.

"Let me go before I rip your balls off and ram them so far down your throat you shit them out in five minutes!" Tanya snarled beginning to struggle. Mox began to shove her forward, straight towards the ring. Pinning her against the edge, Mox fondled both breasts. His body leaning over hers pushing her down against the canvas. Against her ass he was getting one hell of a big hard-on.

"Let Me GO!" Tanya struggled only stirring Mox up more. In truth he was one Hell of a turn on, and she'd never admit it to him, he was getting her wet very fast. She'd often wondered what he was like in bed, but damned if he was getting any from her the way he was acting now! Roughly fondling her breasts until they ached, Mox taunted her.

"You're wet now aren't you? I bet your pussy is aching for my cock. I can feel you shivering, you want this don't you?" Licking from her neck up the side of her face he chuckled when she shivered. "How long's it been since you've had a nice big dick banging you Hmm?" He rubbed his hard-on against her ass, humping slowly until she began to fight harder."

"F**k you Moxley! There's no way in hell you're getting any from me!"Yelping out in shock and pain as he pinched her nipples hard, Tanya tried to bite at his arm and found herself pinned hard. One hand slid down to undo her jeans. Letting out an enraged growl she tried kicking him. As her jeans were yanked down, Mox slapped her ass hard.

"Was that an invitation?" Tanya screeched in anger and tried to reach back and claw at the blond. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand, the bastard slid his hand around to grab at her. An evil laugh ripped from Moxley.

"Damn Baby! Your Pussy is dripping!" He nipped her shoulder. "You didn't want me knowing did you?" Licking up her face again, he slid his hand into her panties and ran two fingers down her wet folds. Jerking around trying to free herself Tanya couldn't hold back the moan as her pinched at her clit and began to rub in a very maddening way.

"Damn you Moxley! LET ME GO!" Struggling to get her hands free she got a shot at his Bicep and sunk her teeth down on his flesh.

"F**K! Damn it woman!" He smacked her ass harder, and shoved her forward up into the ring. Furious she'd bitten her, he was on top of her pinning her almost as fast as he got her to the mat. Using his body to pin her, he pulled his belt free looped it around the ring post and lashed her wrists together tight. The binding didn't last long but it was enough to get his jeans down to free his cock and get her panties off. Just barely managing to pry her thighs open and get between them before she broke loose, Mox pinned her body with his again. The battle was exciting him like crazy, he was furious she'd bit him, having to hang on to her wrists to keep from being clawed delayed him.

"Don't you dare Moxley!" Tanya tried to headbutt him and got his torso slammed against hers.

"You want this or you wouldn't be so f**king wet! Quit fighting me!" His temper was rising as he tried to get his cock lined up to slam it into her. Mad as Hell, Tanya fought him, making him madder and arousing him more.

Moxley got lucky with one move as they struggled against one another. The fat head of his cock got between her soaked folds and knowing he was close thrust hard and buried himself in deep. The violent climax was immediate for Tanya. The most intense orgasm of her life struck as that thick length buried itself into her, making her shudder and moan uncontrollably as ripples tore threw hard enough to allow Mox to settle in and gain complete control. Nipping her neck he smirked at her.

"You didn't want me at all did you?" He smirked and nipped her neck again and began to pound into her. "You've got the sweetest pussy, so damned hot and tight! Damn this is got to be the best I've ever felt, perfect..." Coming around after her climax Tanya began to fight again and managed to get hold of his hair and yank, making Mox yell in pain and anger. Seizing her wrist he forced it to the mat, temporarily stilling her actions. The big body over hers, the rage in him, the thick stiffness rubbing sweetly as he pounded on, it was a sensory overload.

Mox was sexy as Hell when pissed, Tanya had to admit it was a huge turn on! With his teeth he got her top open and nipped at her breasts, burying his face into them, he lost his concentration and Tanya got her hand free to yank his hair again.

"Damn it! Stop that shit woman!"Mox roared then slammed his mouth over hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth. If he hadn't been such a damn good kisser Tanya swore to herself she would have bitten his tongue good! As the big body moved, he rubbed all the right spots Tanya liked having rubbed, but that didn't allow his taking advantage, when he loosened his grip on her wrists, she quickly got her arms around him and raked her nails down his back. Arching up in pain, roaring out again he growled at her.

"For f**k sakes woman! Enough of this shit! You want to play dirty and rough? NO Problem!" Mox wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulled his 8 inch stiffness out almost all of the way then plunged back in hard. Tanya bucked against him trying to throw him off as he pounded away. Pinned to the mat as the angry man aggressively plowed into her, groaning as he enjoyed her body, his hard fast actions helped tease her towards another climax. Pinned as she was she could only take what he gave her. Trying to bite his chest and shoulder, Tanya wound up in her head being pinned to the side.

Finally laying quietly under Mox as he pounded out his frustrations on her body, she felt the sweet heat of another climax starting, she moved against him helping fan the embers of heat rising deep in her core.

"You want this don't you?" Tanya tried to shake her head no. Mox kind of laughed. "Yeah you do, I can feel you tightening up again, you're gonna cum again aren't you?" He rocked his hips against hers.

"Do it!" His voice was softer than it had been all night so far. "Cum all over my cock baby!" Gentle nuzzling around her neck felt so damned good as the sounds of their body's slapping together echoed in the empty room. As both of them tried to reach a sweet end, anger fading slowly as they moved. It wasn't cuddly and loving but it grew less violent as they both grew closer to their ends. Wrapping her legs around the tall mans hips, keeping them against hers as they rocked against each other. Tanya drew her nails across his back again, but not so sharply. The deep moan from Moxley was so f**king sexy.

As he grew closer to his climax Mox grew wilder and louder, pounding harder pushing Tanya hard to her second climax as he screamed out his. Breathing heavily, trying to get himself back in control, Mox slowly rose up and knelt between Tanya's legs, looking her over, smiled slowly.

"I liked that, I want more..." Pulling herself up, exhausted, Tanya shook her head.

"Not happening Moxley! Slapping away the hand that reached for her, Tanya scooted towards her clothes.

"Aw, come on, let's get a few drinks, we can go somewhere after, f**k a little more..." Tanya glared at Mox as she pulled her clothes back on.

"No, you are not touching me again!" Mox's beautiful blue eyes clouded over.

"That's what you think, after drinks, You're mine again!"

**Okay..should Mox be allowed one more round? Is it safe? Will whips chains and collars be needed? Let me know xoxox 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Freshening herself up Tanya took a good look in the mirror, Mox left several bruises on her. Damn him! Mox was waiting at the door, slamming it hard behind them. A big hand landed on her ass and squeezed. Whirling away Tanya snarled at Mox to keep away. He just grinned.

"You gonna tell me your name or do I just come up with something to call you?"

"You don't need to know my name, you're not touching me again!" She snapped at him, he just laughed.

"That's what you think, I'm gonna f**k you all night long baby!" Flashing a dirty look at him and moving at a faster clip when he stopped to throw his bag into the trunk of an older dodge. Tanya made it through the door of the bar and looked for her friends, Spying them, she headed over hoping to lose Mox when he came in, but that was doubtful, there weren't that many in this dive. As she approached her friends she saw Jayde and Lily were sitting close to Tyler, he had an arm over each, Lisa looked her up and down as she approached, pulling back a seat for her.

"Where the Hell you been girl and why are you walking funny?" Tanya cursed and shook her head. Lisa gasped and shoved Tanya's hair over her shoulder and inspected her neck. "What the F**K? You have marks...who the Hell where you with?" Tanya shook her head. "It was that Moxley guy wasn't it?" If the blush on her face didn't give her away, the door opening, Mox looking around suspiciously until he spotted her, then smirking sure as Hell did. Sauntering up to the bar, ordering two beers and coming over to sit next to Tanya, putting up his chair in position to block any escape she might try, he put a beer down in front of her.

Glaring over her shoulder she told him a crisp 'No thanks.' He leaned back in his chair and took a swig of his beer, still smirking. Lisa leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You banged him didn't you!" With a slight shake if her head, Tanya whispered back.

"Other way around!" Lisa's eyes opened wide. Someone walked up to Moxley and asked him to come say hello to some friends of his. Mox nodded and leaned to whisper to Tanya.

"Be right back baby, don't go nowhere." Standing up he looked down. "Start drinking that beer before of the locals snag's it." Grabbing a couple peanuts out of the bowl on the table she bounced them off of his back. Tyler laughed at the dirty look Mox fired at her and her mouthing f**k off! to him.

"Damn it's about time Mox gets himself a woman who can give him a run for his money!" Tyler got the next dirty look.

"Was he any good? Did you cum?" Tanya's jaw dropped in disbelief. Grabbing up the beer she swallowed down a couple ounces.

"Yes and yes nosy bitch!" Lisa just laughed, and looking at Mox who was watching them talk while over with a couple young guys who looked really excited to be talking with him.

"Well, I know one thing," Lisa teased. "He's built big, or can f**k like a maniac..." She looked at Tanya with an evil grin, "or both!"

"Bitch! Tanya snarled. "Why do you even say shit like that to me?" Lisa made a face, wrinkling up her nose then began pouting.

"Because...I'm jealous. I may not like that blond shit, but I have been looking for a man whose built well and f**ks better who is in with no strings attached. I've been looking for months. Here you are, in a heartbeat you obviously caught one who can bang like an animal." Lisa looked Mox over. "You don't obviously want him, let me play with him. I could use a nice hard bang, bet all it would take would be a couple beers and me flashing my tits at him." Lisa unbuttoned a button on her blouse while Tanya watched her wriggle around, sticking her boobs out farther.

Red hot anger began to burn in Tanya, drinking more beer as Mox came back to sit back beside her. Sliding an arm around Tanya's shoulders he looked over at Tyler, who had released his arm from around Lily and now had Jayde climbing into his lap. Looking at Tanya's face, Mox spoke softly and asked what had pissed her off now. Flashing a look at him Tanya muttered her response then took a sip of beer.

"This time it's not you." The chuckle from him annoyed her but not as bad as Lisa's leaning over so her boobs practically spilled out onto the table.

"So Moxley, what are your plans for the rest of the night?" Tanya tensed in anger and felt the hand draped over her shoulder move to her neck and it begin to massage roughly as Mox finished the rest of his beer.

"I got plans," Starting to get back up he asked Tanya if she wanted another beer. Shaking her head she took another sip of the one she had. Coming back Mox sat beside Tanya and lit up a cigarette. Lisa stuck out her's practically in Tanya's face for a light, he ignored her much to Tanya's amusement. Not so quietly Mox said to her that after they finished the beers, he wanted to get out of here. Tanya nodded and relaxed against the arm that had stretched across her shoulders again.

Jayde and Tyler were making out noisily in the corner. Lily looked like she wanted to cry. Lisa was pissed and tried twice more to get Mox's attention. He flat out ignored her. When they finished the beer Mox stood and picked up their empty bottles and took them to the bar. Tanya stood as he came back.

"Unless you stick around, good luck getting a ride home," Lisa hissed. Mox looked at Lisa and shook his head.

"That was a shitty thing to say to a friend," Mox slid his arm around Tanya.

"You could have had something far better than her tonight Mox!" Tanya turned to go get in Lisa's face for being so nasty. Mox yanked her back to his side.

"Not in here tonight I couldn't!" He turned and stomped out keeping Tanya tight in his grip. Getting to his car he unlocked it and pushed her towards the inside. Not arguing she climbed in and put the seat belt on. Slamming the door he went around jerked his door open, got in and slammed it. Turning the key and gunning the engine he reached to pull Tanya towards him, slamming his mouth over hers, he roughly fondled her breast as he slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her in his temper. Pulling away a couple minutes later. He asked if she had to be anywhere the next morning. Her shaking her head made him smile.

"Ok Baby, let's head to where I'm staying right now, it's not fancy but no one will bug us."

"Tanya," She softly murmured. "My name is Tanya." Moxley drew her close and roughly kissed her temple.

"Jon," He put the car into drive and got them out of there as Lisa and Lily were escorted out of the bar by the bouncer. They drove for only a couple minutes when Jon said he had always wanted to try something. Driving onto an old road Jon drove up onto an old wooden bridge and stopped he car. Opening the windows enough to hear the water around them, the crickets and the frogs, he undid his seat belt and reached for hers.  
>"Come on baby, into the back." He grinned. Climbing into the back he sat in the middle of the seat and reached for Tanya. Pulling her so she straddled him as she sat, he cupped her ass, giving it a squeeze he reached to unzip her sweat jacket. Under her he was getting hard fast. Grabbing her hips and grinding up at her, he made her moan softly.<p>

"Feel my cock baby?" He nipped her neck. "It's hard just for you. It want's your hot pussy soooo bad." Unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans he worked to free himself. Wrapping Tanya's hand around the thick shaft he showed her how he liked to be handled, much rougher than she expected. Then again it was Mox. A couple of minutes of her sliding her hand up and down his shaft, and his hands roughly teasing her breasts through her clothing he pulled her hand away from him.

"Open your top baby, let me see those gorgeous tits of yours. Unzipping her jeans as she undid her top Jon licked his lips and watched her hungrily. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling Tanya forward so he could seize one nipple in his lips and begin to suckle hard, Jon switched back and forth a couple times, making her squirm as her core began to throb. Reaching to rub her hard through her jeans Jon had her bucking against him as he stirred her up, breaking away, lapping at her nipples briefly he slid a hand into Tanya's jeans

"Damn baby, so f**king wet! You ready for me to stuff your pussy with my cock, hm?" Tanya Let her head roll back.

"Damn it, Jon just do it!" Grinning as he coaxed her up, Jon got Tanya's jeans and panties down then got her back over his thighs bracing her hands on his shoulders. Rubbing her clit for a moment as he suckled at her nipple, he reached with his other hand and brought his dripping cock up to her slick folds.

"Slide down Tanya, come on baby, slide down on my cock, ride me hard." Both of them moaned loudly as she sank down onto Jon and he filled her wonderfully. The sounds of the crickets and frogs were soon drowned out by the sounds of bodies slapping, sloppy rough kisses, curses, whispers of encouragement, loud sucking and the springs of the back seats as Tanya rode the big blond.

Arms around his neck, rising and falling with increasing speed and force Tanya angled the fat cock inside her to rub her g-spot. Jon kept up a dialog of dirty talk that roused her and spurred her on. Sucking just as hard on her neck as he did her nipples, Tanya was sure she was going to have at least a dozen hickey's in the morning, and not likely to walk straight for a week after this.

"How many ways do you think we can f**k in a night baby?" Jon's hips moved hard against her. "I gotta have you like the animals do it. I want to f**k you in the ring again, I want that tight hot pussy of yours forever. Don't you dare let any man's cock near it!" He was gripping her hips and getting her closer to cumming.

"You want my pussy all to your self? Well, that cock of yours better not wander!"

"Fine!" Rising and twisting them around Jon planted Tanya on the seat, flat on her back and began to pump his hips harder. "Do it baby!"He grunted as he slammed into her. "Cum! Soak my cock with your sweetness. Do it!" The waves were coming and with his sudden hard movements, his pelvis slamming against hers, it hit quicker than she expected. Crying out into Jon's shoulder as the sweet explosion hit Tanya wrapped her legs aground him and took the pounding he dealt out. Shudders ripped through Tanya's entire body as intense waves of pleasure crashed into her, making her arch up and clench down hard on Jon.

"F**k!" He roared out. "Damn Baby! So F**king Hot and tight. Never putting my cock anywhere else I swear!" Crying out his own release, Jon slowly collapsed, laughing a little. He squirmed around so he lay below Tanya, her relaxing on top of him. His spent cock satisfied. Rubbing her back a little, he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes for a few minutes. The sounds of the crickets and the frogs taking over again.

**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! :) So many people (including Mox) wanted more from this, Majority vote rules! Mox says thank you! Xoxox:) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking feeling chilled Tanya squirmed around, unsure at first of where she was trying to see where she was. Warm flesh under her started to stir. A hot hand trailed down her back and over her ass. The sounds of crickets and frogs surrounded the vehicle she was in with Mox.

"Tanya?" A sleepy voice murmured by her ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah hon, just cold." Running his hand down her side again he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down for a kiss. Sitting up together they redressed slowly. Kissing her constantly Jon got away with some serious fondling before they finally got into the front seat and he got them headed for the trailer he was staying in. On the way he pulled her against him before reaching to rub the crotch of her jeans, making her moan and squirm moving into his motions.

"Damn it Jon What are you trying to do? Kill me with sex?" Jon laughed and continued the wicked massage until Tanya was moaning and moving into his motions right before he pulled up to the trailer he lived in. Cutting off the engine he pulled Tanya back into his lap and kissed her wildly.

"Need you again." He rubbed his growing bulge against her.

"Damn Mox! That's twice tonight!" He laughed.

"Yeah I can count too!" Jon climbed out of the car with her in his arms and set her down.

At the end of the property his trainer Cody owned, was a small trailer he let his student use as housing. It was kind of small for the big blond, but tidy inside. Jon led Tanya in, holding her hand tight in his and locked the door behind him. Pulling her back into his arms and lowering a wicked kiss to her mouth nipped her lip and asked if she was ready for round 3. She was going to ask if he was kidding but she already knew he was serious, against her belly he was already fully hard again. Her pussy was wet from all the teasing as he drove them here and the promise of more pleasure from this wild man beside her.

"Jon? Do you ever slow down?" Tanya cupped his growing heat firmly, feeling the excitement rising faster in her. He laughed and shook his head.

"I got this new girl, hotter that f**king hell, turns me on so much, I see her and just have to have her. My dick just loves being buried in that hot pussy of hers." That wicked tongue flitted up her neck teasing her then he plunged it into her mouth. Rubbing her hand against his growing heat as Jon dominated her with his kiss, Tanya grabbed him lightly, making him moan and thrust at her. Breaking off the kiss he yanked off his t-shirt and tossed it aside and dropping his jeans, reached to undress Tanya, his engorged cock seeming to reach for her.

Stroking the eager thickness already fully erect and the fat tip starting to leak, she loved the moans he made as she touched him. Gently raking her nails down his chest made him arch back and moan loudly. Moving behind her and rubbing his cock up between her cheeks as he reached to fondle her tits then start rubbing her between the legs again. Thrusting slowly as he slid back and forth Jon kept his hands moving to stir her up.

"My cock is begging to f**k that hot pussy of yours, come on baby let's make this place rock!" He reached to pull her around to slam a fierce kiss to her mouth and slide his fingers down to feel her wetness. "Mmm, nice and wet for me, I like it!" Grabbing Tanya by the hips he sat her on the table, making her squeal as the coldness hit her ass.

"What the F**K Jon? You eat on this thing!" An evil look crossed the handsome face.

"Hm, eating, yeah, I could go there now." Pulling her thighs apart he dropped his head down with a wicked flash in his eyes as she yelled out for him not to do it, not so sure she meant it. Holding her tight, his actions rough, almost feral as he licked up through her damp folds and attacked her hard and fast. Licking, nipping, sucking at her clit, working at her roughly with both his fingers and his tongue he pushed her to the quickest orgasm she'd ever had. With a moan as quick flashes of heat pushed her to the sudden convulsive waves as she began to shudder and grip the tables edge tightly.

Roughly lapping up her juices for a couple of moments he then scooped Tanya up and dropped her gently onto the bed and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. Her body was still trembling slightly with the orgasm she'd just had and she was wobbly, her head still spinning as he was moving behind her, murmuring softly as he spread her knees and moved up behind her.

"That's it baby, let me f**k that pussy now, let this Street mutt f**k you hard." The hot tip slipped between her wet folds and began to push in quickly, filling her to capacity in an instant.

"God Jon, easy with that thing!" Hunching up over her, one hand reaching for her chest, the other sliding to rub her clit as his hips moved.

"Need you bad," He moaned. "This filthy street mutt needs you to get him off, come on baby, lets get down and dirty. Slow deep thrusts began to get longer and and harder. Clenching down on him Tanya made Jon groan loudly. "That's it baby, I love it when your pussy hangs onto my cock, you're so f**king tight! It feels incredible!"

Rubbing at her and stirring her heat again quickly Jon was making Tanya squirm and move into his motions making him rub her where she wanted to be rubbed. Just beginning to relax from one orgasm then she wound up stuffed with Jon's huge cock rubbing so deliciously. Jon's clinging to her, holding their bodies tight together was incredible. His body across her back, skin on skin sliding easier as the layer of perspiration between them grew. Hot fingers rubbing her clit perfectly making Tanya moan. Nipping her shoulder gently he licked the spot after.

"Like this baby?" He bit Tanya all across her shoulders, flicking his tongue at each spot after. Moaning again and nodding she moved into him.

"God yes Jon! Keep up what your doing, feels so damned good." Working against one another, the slapping of his balls against her wet folds, the heat between them it was easy for Tanya to feel the sweet burn again quickly. Straining against him to push herself towards the sweet waves that teased at her she shivered as he began to grind against her.

"You're gonna cum, I can feel it, do it baby, soak me with your juices, come on!" The grinding motions added a sweet friction that pushed her over the edge.

"F**k Jon, cumming!" Tanya dug her fingers into the bed as the convulsive tremors began and let out the loud cry she was unable to hold back.

"I know baby, I feel it, I feel it. G*d damn that's sweet! Son of a..." Jon's motions became erratic as he began to pound hard suddenly with motions that rocked the trailer slightly and with a scream that filled the small space he exploded into Tanya. Holding their hips tightly together as his last few movements almost flattened them both on the bed, Jon finally pulled away, rolled to the side and pulled Tanya down on top of him. His chest heaving and sweaty he relaxed as Tanya lay with her head on his chest as their bodies calmed.

Waking a couple hours later to the sun coming in a window at the far end of the trailer, Tanya felt the big body with her wrapped tightly around her, his face buried in her neck, one hand on her breast, cupping it even in his sleep. She wasn't sure what had woke her until she heard a voice calling Jon. Cody was yelling for him. When a hand pounded on the trailer door the man holding her work with a jerk. Cursing softly he turned and yelled over his shoulder he's be there in a minute. Kissing Tanya's temple he got up and dug around for some shorts to put on before answering the door. The bright sunlight damn near blinded both of them as he stepped out grumbling to the sound of Cody's laughter.

Using the opportunity to find her clothes and dress, Tanya was brushing her hair out when a grumpy Jon came back in the trailer. Seeing her dressed he pouted and sighed, he was really grumpy. Kissing her he said he had the chance to do some shows out of town, earn some good money (considering what he usually made). The problem was they would be gone for almost a week. They would be back Saturday morning, so they could wrestle at the warehouse again. Nuzzling Tanya's neck he sighed.

"I don't want to f**king go, but I need to, will you come back on Saturday?" She nodded at his hopeful look.

"Remember what I said about this?" She cupped his crotch. With a soft moan he nodded.

"It's not gonna wander, it's all yours." Kissing him she nodded.

"Good. Come home safe Jon." He gave a shrug.

"I'll do the best I can. I got to pack then I'll take you home." Packing up and locking the trailer, he drove Tanya back to her place, getting her number before he got a wicked kiss goodbye and a promise she'd see him Saturday.

"Remember," Tanya smiled wickedly as she shut his car door. "You said you wanted to go at it in the ring again." She blew him a kiss as she turned to head up the walk to her house. Grinning at the deep moan from Jon before he took off.


	4. Chapter 4

The week had been long and boring for Tanya without Mox around. She did get two brief calls from payphones somewhere in the range of 300-400 miles away. The phone call on Friday from a very tired sounding Jon said he would be home late that night, early next morning. He more than hinted he would love to find her waiting in his bed so he would have her to warm up with and have her in his arms when he woke up. Debating briefly, she packed a bag, headed over, let herself into his camper, turned the heat on and burying herself in his cold blankets, enjoyed the scent she had missed the past few days. Drifting off slowly eager for his return.

She heard Jon stumbling about as he got the door open around 3:00 a.m. Icy air swirling around him as he swung his duffel in and let it hit the floor with a thud. Leaning to kiss Tanya on the forehead as he quickly stripped down to his shorts and hurried to get under the covers. Tanya yelped as his cold body wrapped around her.

"Damn it Jon! You're freezing!" A soft chuckle from behind her was followed by a nuzzle to her neck.

"That's why I wanted you here, to warm me up and cause I wanted to see you again." Smiling at his sincerity Tanya turned her head to catch a kiss from the sleepy man.

"Missed you Mox." She admitted as she felt the predictable swelling against her ass. The groan and curse from behind her made her raise her eyebrows.

"Missed you too. Ignore my dick, I'm going to sleep, it can wait for tomorrow to get laid." Smirking she looked over her shoulder at her.

"What if I wanted something now?" Tanya asked amazed at the wince from Jon.

"Honestly I would try to make it good for you but I can't promise I could stay awake." Twisting around to kiss his cheek, she snuggled back down in his arms. "Mmmm you feel so good." The sleepy murmur was the last thing she heard other than the sounds of an almost comatose Jon breathing until she too fell asleep.

Waking the next morning with a persistent prodding against her ass again, Tanya had to smile and rub against the sleeping man a little. A soft moan, a gentle hand sliding down her body and hips that flexed and moved even in sleep against Tanya. Waking as she reached to rub her hand against him slowly Jon woke with a smile on his face.

"MMM morning beautiful." He kissed Tanya's neck. "That's a wake up call I can live with." He chuckled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"You woke me up with this thing first." Laughing and kissing his lips she slid her hand into his boxers to stroke the eager flesh. "You're lower brain here woke me up and wanted attention, I guess it was feeling neglected from last night." Jon reached for a bottle of water and let out a gravelly laugh.

"Neglected from last night? Shit! That bad boy's been missing you all week!" Slowly thrusting into her motions, moaning again he took a drink of water then reached to push his briefs off. Tanya's hand circled Jon's throbbing heat. Looking at him seriously.

"So you're telling me that this nice thick cock I've got in my hands and the man it's attached to behaved and haven't played with anyone but me?" Jon blushed and stuttered the only thing his body was played with was his hand. Kissing his jaw gently and stroking his cock Tanya smiled at the happy groans.

"Very Good!" Big hands began to tug at her clothing and had her stripped in record time. Keeping her under the covers as his hands wandered over her body, Jon pulled her close and buried his mouth into her neck.

"Tonight after I work at the warehouse, I want to have some more fun in the ring."

"Mmmm what did you have in mind?" His fingers plucked wickedly at her nipples.

"I told you that I wanted you in that ring. I want to be lying flat in that ring with you straddling me, that sweet pussy of yours tight around my cock, riding me hard." The image he planted in her head made her feel heavy duty twinges of need. Luckily when he lowered his mouth to lick and suck at her nipples his hand slipped down between her legs. Already knowing what tickled her fancy Jon stroked down her folds and roughly teased at her clit making her groan loudly.

"On your back baby!" Jon threw off the covers and after a wild, sloppy kiss that damn near drove her crazy began to work his way down her body, kissing, licking and nibbling all the way down until he was between her thighs, his eyes flickered up to look at hers then he lowered himself to kiss her most sensitive spot in a way that Tanya felt blasphemous for thinking he looked like just like some Catholic friends she had receiving communion.

Kissing her gently after a few wickedly sweet strokes of his tongue, Tanya damn near screamed as his lips locked on and he began to suck on her hard enough to make a climax hit hard and fast. Without warning, a volcanically hot ripple tore through her and left her shuddering hard as the pulsing waves exploded outward from her core.

"Son of a ...MOX!" The cry ripping from her throat seemed to encourage him to get wilder. Using his fingers to stroke her g-spot and keeping her excitement level up until she began to squirm moan again. Jon finally rose up over her and hooking her knees over his arms and lifting her ass up, lined his cock up with her throbbing entry and sunk in until she felt the fat head of his cock went as far as it could, and with one more thrust sent her over the edge screaming his name again.

Laughing Jon lowered her to the bed and settled himself on top of her. As the big body covered her Tanya wrapped her arms and her legs around him, holding him close as she shivered in the delightful waves of orgasmic pleasure he had given her.

"Damn!" She laughed shakily. "You just keep making this better and better." Jon laughed, kissing her mouth gently.

"I missed you bad, don't want you thinking of trading me in." Kissing her as she laughed and hugged him he began to rock his hips against her in earnest. Driving in until he could go no farther Jon moaned softly.

"Been dreaming all week about you, being with you, being in you." His purr into her ear gave her goosebumps. Tanya more or less gently pulled him down by his hair to get a wicked kiss, sloppy and intense.

"Love to have my cock buried in your pussy. Feels so damned good. Feeling your body and mine together, our skins touching...it's just...damn! Been thinking about later tonight. Us in that ring, I got a dog collar match, somehow...I don't know, it just gets me off to think about the two of us wrapped up in that chain, you riding my cock, it gets me off so hard!"

The images Jon described were so hot Tanya moaned, gripping him tighter. What if? Oh God! Her, wrapped up with Mox in that collar's chain...digging her nails into his hips, moaning as she bucked her hips against him.

"No more talk of later, f**k me now damn it!" Jon laughed softly and began to rock into her harder. His arms became like a vise around her waist and held her still while he pounded into her willing body.

"Like this? Is this what you want baby? My cock fucking you this hard, pounding you until your practically raw and filling you with my cum? I tell you what I want, I want that little pussy of yours to grab hold and squeeze my cock real tight." Tanya clenched down and Jon's body arched up, his head back, nodding. "That's it, squeeze me hard, that's it baby..."

Groaning loudly, licking his lips, nodding as he rocked Jon whispered endearments Tanya never thought would come from his mouth. He had already admitted that he missed her, now she heard he missed her so much it hurt and needed her to stay with him, he hadn't felt this safe or felt that someone cared for him this much in years. Looking up at him, stunned by his admissions Tanya gently scratched her nails down his chest then watched Jon's eyes roll in delight.

"God yes Baby! That's what I want! Give it to me!" With a different hip movement he had her yelling next as she grew closer to her third climax. Scratching and nipping in return, Jon gave Tanya the little push she needed to feel that sweet heat and let it explode. "That's it baby! Soak my cock! Squeeze me harder so I can fill you up! Ahhh! F**K!" Jon howled as his body stiffened and he gave several brutally hard thrusts and screamed Tanya's name before he collapsed on top of her.

Laying sleepily, dozing off and on, cuddled naked under his blankets Tanya and Jon talked a little. He had avoided of the subject of his showing vulnerability in the heat of his passion and instead talked about what he wanted to do tonight. He was very serious about their f**king in the ring after he worked. It was the wildest thing how he liked to talk about working, the violence that occurred, how it excited him, all while he would begin to tease at her breasts, his other hand slipping between her thighs. The wilder the conversation grew, the more intense his fondling of her grew.

After dressing and a quick take away breakfast Mox grew frisky again. Cuddled in his bed, Tanya's hand in his boxers, rewarding him for keeping his parts for her alone, he moaned, licking his lips, then burying his face in her neck as she got him off, making damn sure he knew what had earned him this treat. Gently flicking her tongue around the fat dribbling head of his cock, reveling in his noises and reactions Tanya kneaded his heavy balls and stroked the thick shaft until he exploded down her throat during her successful first attempt at deep throating him. Keeping his thighs pinned so she remained in control of the entire act, she was over the moon at the blissful expression from her lover. Something about Jon made her want to give him anything he wanted. He was already doing any and everything to give her pleasure.

Lying in Jon's bed before they dozed off again, somehow a bet was started. Tonight's match was a shoot match, either man could legitimately win. If Jon won, he got Tanya completely nude, center of the ring, wrapped in the chain, riding him to his satisfaction. If his opponent won, in the middle of the ring, he had to orally pleasure her to her satisfaction, no matter how long that took and he would submit to being secured and do whatever she chose to do for an hour. On a kiss to secure that bet, both had a wicked look in their eyes.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Xoxox 3 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

After a nap and shower together at Tanya's and getting his wash done, Jon got ready to head to the warehouse. Driving over with him, Tanya tried to ignore Jon's hand on her thigh as he drove or how it was stirring her up. He had tried to slip his hand between her thighs but she wouldn't allow it.

"If I'm going to be frustrated until later so will you buddy!" She had smirked at his groan. Getting to the arena in time for a good warm up, Jon went to go get dressed and settled Tanya in a good seat where she could see well but could stay away from the mayhem the crowd always created.

"Awww come on..." He tried for a few feels but was firmly redirected. Tanya held firm and refused, reminding him they had plans for later.

"That's right! Your gonna be wrapped up in my chain and riding my cock later!" He laughed.

"You haven't won that bet Mister!" Mox laughed and leaned to kiss her neck.

"I will and you will be riding my cock. Mmmm, God I love the sound of that!" They bickered up to the point the wrestlers were moving up getting ready for the show to start. With a quick kiss Tanya headed out to watch the show.

Unlike when she was waiting for Mox the first time, Tanya was edgy and impatient. She was surprised to see that Jayde was there, but with some new guy, not Tyler. The matches dragged on for Tanya, she tried to look interested but she was only there for Mox...and the fun they would have after the building grew quiet.

Finally almost two hours later it was time for Jon's match. Coming out with major attitude, totally in character, he glanced at Tanya briefly but pretty much kept his eyes on his work. Moving with slightly less agility than a week ago he fought hard during the match. Jon's opponent was a maniac. Jon however wanted the win badly and it showed. Flinching when the opponent yanked the chain up between Jon's legs making Jon holler in pain. Hoping Jon was okay Tanya cussed the man he was wrestling against. It was a roller coaster of a match, first Jon was leading the match then the other guy was.

First a pin to the count of two on the opponent, then Jon. Off the ropes with a wild dive. Headbutts, Suplexes, roll-ups, neck-breakers, pile-drivers, Tanya's heart was racing. The match was a roller coaster ride that lasted almost a full Twenty minutes. Both men were getting tired. Caught in a headlock, Jon's eyes met her's, licking his lips he had a burst of energy, there was a wild scuffle and the referee slapped his hand to the canvas.

"One...Two...THREE!" The Audience screamed.

"Here is your winner..JON MOXLEY!" The announcer bellowed. Most of the Audience booed Jon. Tanya could care less that she'd lost the bet. Either way she'd have a Hell of a good night. Jon always made it good for her. Twinge between her legs that had started on the way over here had only gotten worse throughout the night. When the thick black collar was padlocked on Jon it was wildly arousing to her. He sneered at his opponent and flashed a look at her. He had to know this was winding her up, he flashed enough glances at her.

When Jon's hand was held up in a well deserved win, Tanya conceded to herself he earned his reward. She somewhat gracefully tolerated the smirk from the big blond. Her insides quivered as he locked eyes with her as his collar as removed. Licking his lips, he grinned and raised his arms in victory. Settling in her chair waiting for the crowd to clear out before moving back near the locker room.

Half an hour later the warehouse was quiet again. Most of the wrestlers had left when Jon finally came out to sit beside her. Wrapping an arm around Tanya's shoulders He pulled her close for a kiss. Licking at her lips he grinned and nipped them gently. Backing away he looked very naughty.

"Soooo middle of the ring...my way." He looked so damned smug. A wrestler walked by, with Jayde hanging off of him. Tanya looked down at Jon's lap, all was calm for the moment.

"After having that chain dragged over your valuables you think your body will cooperate?" Jon made a face and nodded, grabbing her hand he placed it over his crotch.

"I'm just trying to stay calm until everyone else is gone." Flicking his tongue over her throat he whispered there were only two more guys in the back and the manager who would be leaving shortly, he'd already given Jon the key to lock up again.

The second her hand landed in his lap, the sleeping serpent began to rise. Feeling Jon's cock swelling under her hand, Tanya began to stroke at him until he was squirming and shifting around because the large bulge was feeling restricted by his jeans. The wrestlers left then five minutes later the manager was slamming the door after reminding Jon to slam it hard himself when he left. Standing and grabbing Tanya's hand he picked up his bag and led Tanya to the ring. Dropping his bag he turned grinning.

"Well now beautiful, we have some business to get down to." Pulling off his hoodie and throwing it over a rope, he peeled off his t-shirt next. Grinning as he pulled his jeans down, he looked Tanya over as she pulled her sweater off. Leaning against the ring in only his boxers, he motioned 'come here' to her. Spreading his feet apart, he licked his lips again as she moved right up to stand between his thighs. Gripping her hips and pulling her up against him so her stomach was pressing against his throbbing cock.

Reaching down to free his eager flesh, Tanya smiled as Jon groaned loudly. Licking his lips again, his tongue poking out as his head lolled back. Curling her hand around the thick shaft and sliding her hand back and forth as he began to slowly thrust into her motions Tanya was hard pressed to hold back her smile. Mox may have won the bet but she was definitely the one in charge. Straightening himself up after a few moments he reached for Tanya's top and whipped it upward and off of her body.

Moaning loudly as he saw the black lace bra she had put on, Jon reached to run his hands over her soft mounds of flesh and got her bra off almost as quick as he got her top off.

"God I just love your tits baby," his hands roughly groped her breasts, pinching at her nipples. Kneeling for a couple minutes so he could lick and suck at her nipples, moaning softly as he undid her jeans and pulled them down. Tanya felt the heat building higher between her thighs as he started to play with her. As she kicked her jeans off he began to kiss his way down her body, circling her belly button with his tongue, working his way down to her panties fanning the heat he had started. Rubbing his face across her crotch he sighed.

"Damn you smell so sweet!" Pulling her panties off Jon didn't waste any time, sliding his tongue between her folds he licked straight up to her clit, teasing her in a maddening way. "Mmmm, your pussy's so wet, you're practically dripping baby, so I guess you're not so disappointed you didn't win." Flashing a naughty look up at Tanya Jon kissed her gently on her clit then gave her several strokes of his tongue before rising up, grasping her hips lifted her up carefully, keeping her from hitting the ropes as he sat her up on the apron.

"Lie back baby," Jon moaned as he lowered his head between her thighs to stir her up more with his wicked tongue. Letting herself relax to the mat, Tanya allowed Jon to do as he wished. He was so damned good compared to the two other men she had known. Neither could be compared to Jon in any sexual category. Neither had used their entire body as effectively either. Jon really got into going down on her. Licking, sucking, using his tongue and fingers to stir her up until she was squirming as waves of heat rose until her body began to shudder with a wonderfully sweet orgasm.

Jon eagerly lapped up her escaping wetness as her fingers grasped his hair and her thighs temporarily held his head still while Tanya moaned out his name. As she came down from her sweet climax and released him, he slid up beside her and scooped her up and carried her to the center of the ring. Laying her down he went to retrieve the dog collars and chain. Kneeling by her shoulders Jon stroked her cheek then ran his tongue down Tanya's now sleepy face.

Giggling as Jon licked at her, she smiled and reached for the swollen cock bobbing so close to her. Spreading his thighs so she could rest her head on one Jon allowed Tanya to grab hold of him, stroke him lazily, then bring the fat dripping head to her mouth. With a deep groan as she swirled her tongue around the fat tip, Jon dragged the collars and chain closer.

"Mmmm, that's it baby! Suck my cock for me, come on baby..oh F**K YEAH!" Jon let out a howl as she sucked the fat head into her mouth and stroked his shaft several times, head thrown back, licking his lips, his eyes rolling, hips thrusting into her motions. "God I love the feel of your mouth on my cock!" Bobbing her head several times, the salty tang of his pre-cum in her mouth, the scent of his musky arousal filling her nose, lusty moans and needy sounds from Jon Tanya felt her excitement starting again.

After a minute Jon reached for the collar and put it on, wicked twinges teased Tanya as their eyes locked. Stretching out his legs on the mat, he reached for Tanya's hand and pulled her over him, straddling his thighs. Slowly and carefully winding the long chain around her body, dragging the links over her thighs, smiling when she let a soft moan escape, he let the other collar drop beside them as he started to lie back.

Wanting to see what he would do, Tanya picked up the other collar, slowly opened it, and put it around her neck, this was the one Jon had worn tonight she realized, smiling slowly at him. His reaction was just what she was hoping for. A loud gasp, his eyes opening as wide as they probably could, then a long deep moan. Licking his lips a couple of times then biting his lip as she rose up, grasping his weeping cock and positioned him so when she sat back down he had sunk in as deep as he could have.

Tanya would have to admit if asked this was one of the sexiest things she'd ever done, it was driving her crazy. The chain and collars, that wonderfully thick cock stretching her so sweetly, rubbing so perfectly, this was Heaven! Big hands covered her breasts as she began to rise and fall, her hands braced on Jon's chest.

"F*CCCKKK! Damn-it baby! So F**king hot and tight! You have no idea how damned hot you look right now!" Jon was whimpering and moaning as he looked her over. Massaging at her breasts as the heavy chain rattled with their movements, Jon moaned loudly as his hips moved in sync with her rising and falling. "So f**king perfect...Baby your pussy feels so damned good! You have no idea what you're making me feel! So F**king unbelievable!" That was probably the last thing he said other than her name that was understandable. Pinching and twisting at her nipples as a long keening moan ripped from him.

One big hand slipped down to massage her clit and intensify what she was feeling. After that it only took about a minute and a half before the intensity Tanya felt radiating from her core exploded in wild bursts of pleasurable shocks that tore through her, working outward from her center. Below her Jon groaned loudly, nodding and mumbling, obviously enjoying her climax. Reaching for her hips, he began to flex his hips up in powerful thrusts and bring her slamming down onto him.

Recovering quickly Tanya met Jon's movements and began to ride him hard like he...they both wanted. Her pussy still ebbing from her last climax was being rubbed hard by his wildly throbbing heat. Raking her nails gently down Jon's chest made him arch up moaning loudly, his eyes rolling. A swat to her ass startled her, but made her clench up tightly on him, making them both moan. Two more swats as she began to really ride him hard was the beginning of his end.

With two jerky movements a loud cry of her name. Jon grabbed her hips tight and slammed them into his as he arched up howling out his climax. Shuddering hard as he exploded into Tanya, filling her to over flowing, laughing as he panted heavily, knowing he had pushed her to a third orgasm. Her body locking up, arching back slightly as her most intense climax of the night slammed into her. Making her shudder hard, then collapse, completely spent on top of Jon. Big arms wrapped around her as they both fought get their breathing under control.

Now done with playing, the collar and the chain was annoying. As the sweat cooled on her body and she grew sleepy, she murmured to Jon then needed to get up, shower and get out of there before they got caught like this, naked, soaked in sweat, both wearing collars, her wrapped in the chain, obviously having f**ked themselves silly there. Jon laughed his sweet boyish laugh.

"Not to mention my cum everywhere." Lightly smacking his shoulder as she barely managed to pull herself up, she wound up pulled back tight to Jon's chest, him planting a fierce and totally wonderful kiss on her mouth. Kissing her deeply for several minutes, he finally broke away. Looking her over, he smiled.

"Don't ever let anybody tell you that you're not f**king perfect the way you are baby! And like this your so f**king beautiful! Let's go shower and go home."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) xoxox 3**


End file.
